Defenseless
by Kirux
Summary: Sora is used to being the big strong hero that saves everyone, but what happens when he gets to a world where they don't need him so much? Short fic written on a whim, oneshot.


A/N: Just a quick lil fic I jotted down on a whim. I was browseing the SAilor Moon corssover section when I saw KH in there, and perused it, without finidn much to my liking. Then I got to thinking about how Sora would prolly get there and the Sailor Senshi wouldn't really need him...I mean they kicked Chaos' ass! (Well Usagi did anyways.) Anyways, I know it's not spectacular, but please read and review anyways, even if it to tell me it's a lil lame.  
Love,  
Kirux

* * *

Defenseless

* * *

These girls...aren't helpless.

"VENUS!..." The blonde rose her hand above her head and gave a wink in my direction as she brung her fingers to her lips, kissing them softly, "LOVE AND BEAUTY....SHOCK!" with a powerful sweep of her arm, she sent a heart shaped beams of light towards the shadow, who shrieked and disappeared.

"Sora! Look out!" I hear Goofy holler, jumping behind me with his shield raised.

"MECURY!..." A blue haired girl strokes her hands against the air as a harp of water forms, her eyes closed. She looks so serene in the middle of battle, "AQUAAA RHAPSODYYY!" ribbons of ice and water shoot out towards the quickly approaching soldier, who lets out a gurgle then dissipates.

"FIIIRRREEE!!!" Donald sputters and hurls a fireball at a shadow. It takes the hit and keeps waddling forward. I strengthen my grip on my keyblade and jump at it, taking a swing but missing.

"MARS!..." I look ahead to see a raven haired girl pull back an arrow of fire from a flaming bow. "FLAME SNIPER!" she lets go and the arrow rushes by me, barely missing my face as it lands into the back of a heartless behind me with a thud. I feel the rush of energy as the monster withers away.

"Who...who are these girls?" I whisper in awe as they continue to take out heartless by heartless without so much as batting an eyelash.

"JUPITER!..." The electricity the brunette is gathering crackles around her as she focuses her energy. "OOOAAAK EVOLUUUTION!" A dozen razor sharp leaves spew out and find their way into just as many heartless, each one crying out and vanishing.

Goofy, Donald, and myself had landed in this world not more than a hour ago. After wandering around and marveling at how modern and normal everything seemed, we had decided to stop at a local fruit parlor for a snack. We had been in the middle of talking to a small group of high school girls when the screaming started. All of us ran to the park and gasped as the hordes of heartless started jumping and praying on innocent bystanders as per usual.

Without delay I started attacking them with my keyblade, with Donald to back me with magic and Goofy to clear a path with his shield. I tried to make our new friends run away but they all stood their ground, looked at one another with a small nod and raised there hands to the air. A flash of light blinded me, but after a few blinks there stood four sailor suited warriors. They began to fight as well, and frankly...

These girls are stronger then anything or one I have ever seen. They destroy dozens of heartless with one attack while I stand here and whack on them one at a time...Frankly they make me feel useless.

"What..." The red clad warrior comes to a halt beside me, staring over the horizon with pure terror on her face. "What...IS that!?"

I avert my gaze to where her lies and gasp. The ground begins to tremble as slowly, a Darkside makes its way towards us. The heartless' immense shadow falls on us as we stare up at it, all of us a little too horrified to truly act. As its large arms raises to attack, something whizzes through the air and strikes its hand then lands on the ground by its foot; a red rose shimmers in the afternoon sun. I turn my head to look up, and on a near by tree branch I see the source of the rose; a man in a tuxedo and cape, a mask covering his eyes, standing next to a blonde girl, dressed as the others but more elaborate. Her skirt is layered, yellow on top, red in the middle and blue on the bottom, her white boots come up slightly under her knees, and instead of a tiara she merely has a crescent moon on her forehead. Most importantly, from her back stretched out wide and glistening brightly in the sun is a pair of large white wings.

"I don't know what you are, or how you got here, but I will not forgive you for interrupting the peace we have fought so hard to protect! For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She strikes a pose, and the man beside her pulls out a cane before leaping down from the tree, charging right at the Darkside.

I reach a hand out and went to go stop him, thinking 'This man must be mad, leaping right into this thing's grasp' but then his cane extends and he with a few quickly and well placed strikes the beast crumbled. After which, he lands gracefully on the ground by the rose he had thrown earlier.

"Now! Sailor Moon!" He yells back at the blonde soldier, who merely nods at him as she pulls out a scepter with a long white handle, and ruby red jewel on top.

"STARLIIIIGHT...HONEYMOOOOON...THERAPYYYY..." she twirls the rod around her and then aims it at the Darkside, the end glimmering brightly, "KIIIISSS!!!!"

The beam of light that hits the giant heartless is breathtaking and a cry of what may have been 'Beautiful!' is heard as its shadowy form starts to dissolve away. I walk up to where one of my strongest enemies stood and stare at the ground, a small star shaped pendant lie in the grass.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" a voice a recognize as the brunette's calls out from behind me and I think I flinch a little.

"Yeah!" I turn around, flashing a trademark Sora grin at everyone. "Thanks, uh, for helping me..."

"You're welcome, just try and be more careful the next time you try to take on youma like that," the blue haired girl smiled sweetly, "you could get seriously hurt!"

"Mmhmm, next time we not be able to get there fast enough to save you, so if you ever run into something like that just sit tight okay?" The blonde smiles and tilts her head.

"Take care!" The winged girl says with a wave as they all leap away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop into the distance.

The locket starts to play a soft enchanting melody and raises to the sky, revealing the keyhole to this world. I raise my keyblade to the sky and the string of light shoots out, locking the gate to this world. I sigh and let my hand fall to my side as I start to trudge back to the gummiship.

"What's with the long face, Sora?" Goofy asks, slapping his hand on my back.

"Oh he's just mad cause those girls made him look useless!" Donald exclaims, waddling as fast as he can to catch up.

"AM NOT!" I feel my cheeks flush as I stomp my foot on the ground.

"Then why is your face so red?" Donald asks, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"I'm just...tired...from the fight!" I stammer, trying to keep my cool.

"I have to admit, those girls are really, really strong, I bet they could have taken care of everything even if we hadn't shown up! Hyuck!" Goofy chuckled as we all climbed aboard the Highwind.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, pressing the button to take us to the next, hoping that maybe it'll be full of something like kittens or fish...you know...things that can't defend themselves.


End file.
